Touch sensing circuits in which circuit elements, such as touch signal lines (e.g., as drive lines and sense lines) and grounding regions, in display pixel stackups are grouped together, and which sense a touch on or near the display are known (Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2).
A technique in which a common electrode that is for display and arranged for each liquid crystal display element is also used as one electrode (drive electrode) of a pair of touch sensor electrodes, and the other electrode (detection electrode for a sensor) is newly formed is known (Patent Document 3).